That Damn CC
by Sovereign64
Summary: Parody of the Smosh Video, That Damn Neighbour. Lelouch tries to keep his annoying neighbour, CC out of his yard. ONESHOT


DW64: Okay, um, after reading some of Ranger24's Code Geass stories, I've decided to do my own. This is a parody of the Smosh video _'That Damn Neighbour' _which you guys can watch it on YouTube. Enjoy.

_**That Damn C.C.**_

One day, Lelouch Lamperouge was sitting on his lawn chair at his yard while drinking a can of Pepsi. For some reason, his entire yard is surrounded by a huge metal fence which he just installed. Then, his sister Nunnally rolled over to him with her wheelchair.

"Hey brother, how's it going?" Nunnally asked Lelouch. "That's some nice metal fence which you installed around our yard. What's it for?"

Lelouch narrows his eyes. "I'll tell ya what's going on, sis. It's that damn girl with long green hair!"

"You know our neighbor, C.C.?"

"Yes! She's always coming over to my lawn and standing next to my damn pet flamingo," Lelouch continued as he points at his toy flamingo which is placed a few meters away from him and Nunnally. "And I know she's trying to ground me up with rocks or something in my front yard."

"You mean her right there?" Nunnally asked as she points at something. Lelouch turns his head and sees C.C., now standing behind the metal fence, staring at them wordlessly.

Lelouch smirked and turns back to his sister. "See, Nunnally. That fence is already working. That damn C.C. can't get in and stand next to my pet flamingo."

Lelouch then took a sip of his Pepsi, but suddenly, he widens his eyes and spits out the Pepsi out of his mouth when he sees that C.C. is now standing right behind his pet flamingo!

"Oh what in tarnation?!" Lelouch yelled. He growled as he runs over to C.C. and yells in front of her face. "YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY LAWN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK THE HELL OUT OF YOU FOR BOTHERING ME AND MY DAMN PET FLAMINGO!" C.C. just remained calm as Lelouch yells at her. He pokes her face as he yelled, "SO YOU BETTER SCRAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

C.C. just shrugs her shoulders and walks away from his lawn.

"Wow, brother. You sure told that neighbor. She scrams as fast as a rabbit coming out of a snake hole." Nunnally giggled as Lelouch walks back to his lawn chair and sits back down.

"I sure did." Lelouch turns his head and sees C.C., now standing at the other side of the pavement. He laughs in amusement as he turns back to Nunnally. "Ha, look at her now, standing over there like a fire hydrant."

"You know what I recommend, Lelouch? You need to install some more security around your fence. That way, there's no way C.C. can ever enter your lawn again." Nunnally suggested.

Lelouch widens his eyes and smiled. "That's a great idea, Nunnally! You really are the best sister I ever had!"

* * *

_Later…_

Lelouch smirked as he pastes some metal tacks on his metal fence. "Heh heh, that damn C.C. will now have a hard time tryin' to get over my fence when I installed these tacks on top." After he's done, he yelled, "Alright, it's perfect! Now let's see if- HOLY COW!"

Lelouch widens his eyes and drops his jaw in shock when he sees C.C. standing next to his flamingo again! "How in Britannia did you get in here?!?! Get out! GET AWAY FROM MY FLAMINGO!"

In a split second, C.C. is now looking up in the sky, watching the birds fly while using her binoculars.

"Oh no! Don't bird watch next to my flamingo!" Lelouch yelled as he points his finger at her.

Then in a split second, C.C. is now holding a football in her hand.

"NO! Don't you dare play football at my front yard! And besides, that's my football you're holding!" Lelouch yelled angrily, now shaking his finger. "So you better give it bac-OW!" He groaned in pain when C.C. throws the football right into his face.

Then, in a split second, C.C. is now sitting on a motorcycle.

Lelouch shook his head and shrugs his shoulders. "I really don't know how you did that, and honestly, I think that's kinda badass. How do you do it, man?"

Then, in another split second, C.C. is now holding Lelouch's flamingo in her arms.

Lelouch fell to his knees and begged, "Please C.C.! Please put my flamingo down! She doesn't like getting picked up."

Then, in another split second, C.C. placed the flamingo back down on the ground. But, she's also now walking her dog around the flamingo.

Lelouch narrows his eyes and yelled angrily, "Oh no! You better not walk your dog around my yard! If your dog goes pee-pee on my flamingo, I swear I'll kick your butt all the way to Area 11!"

Finally, in another split second, C.C. is now standing 100 metres away from Lelouch's yard. She then turns around and walks away with her dog.

* * *

_The next day…_

Lelouch sits back down on his lawn chair and sighed after installing more tacks around his metal fence. Now C.C. will never get into his yard again. Nunnally then rolls over to him and said, "Lelouch, you really showed that C.C. again with the tacks and stuff!"

"Yeah, and I bet she's never gonna get in back here again! My flamingo is completely secured." Lelouch smiled. But his smile dropped when he realized something. "Wait a minute, how the hell did you get in here?!"

"Oh it was easy." Nunnally laughed. "I just cut through your fence the other day, that's all." Lelouch widens his eyes when he notices that a portion of his metal fence has indeed been cut. So that was how C.C. got into his yard yesterday.

Lelouch then frowns at his sister and slaps her face for her stupidity.

**THE END**


End file.
